Love Means Pain In The Butt!
by spoilsport.hell
Summary: When Merton falls in love and makes her pregnant, what do you think happens? Especially when she is Tommy's runaway foreign sister!
1. The Meeting

This is my first time writing, so please leave a review! I know it sucks!  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
Merton: (sneaks up on Tommy) Nice day eh?!  
  
Tommy: (scared) Hey dude. Don't scare me like that again!  
  
Merton: Okay-dokee.  
  
Tommy: So what's up?  
  
Merton: (frowning) Nothing.(looks down) What about you? I was wondering what you were doing Saturday night. Maybe we could go to the Factory and just talk about...gah! (sees a hot girl walk past him?  
  
Tommy: (dazed) Who the hell is she? ( stares at her outfit)  
  
Lori: Hi guys! (walking up to Tommy and Merton)  
  
Merton: (staring at the girl as she's walking to class) Humph...Gah...Huh...nana baga...Huh? (as he sees the girl going into class, he is snapped into attention.)  
  
Tommy: Wasn't she sexy?! (still dazed)  
  
Lori: (steps on Tommy's foot!) Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Ouch! (grabs foot and dances around the hallway)  
  
Kid: (laughing and pointing at Tommy's dancing and soar foot)  
  
Tommy: What did you do that for!?  
  
Lori: Um lets see, you were staring at a new foreign exchange student's butt!  
  
Merton: Really? Now wonder she's so hot!  
  
Lori: You guys are sick!  
  
Tommy: Hey how'd you know? (starts to cough) Are you physic?  
  
Lori: No! But I'm flattered! (taking out mirror and admiring herself)  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
Lori: Well catch ya 'all later! Gotta get to class! Tommy and Merton: Ya! lets go.  
  
(On their way to class...)  
  
Merton: Wasn't she so out of this world? (staring at ceiling lights)  
  
Tommy: Yeah! (also staring at lights)  
  
(A kid bumps into Merton and he snaps out of the girls admiration)  
  
Merton: (pushing Tommy) Oh yah what were you saying about Saturday? Is it a deal? Factory?  
  
Tommy: I wish I could. But can't. I have a date with Samantha Korney!  
  
Merton: Gah! Thee Samantha Korney? The hottest girl from Pleasantville?  
  
Tommy: That's the one!  
  
(Merton and Tommy go into their classroom)  
  
(A girl is seen behind the wall listening to Tommy's and Merton's conversation)  
  
I know it sucked! But it's my first fanfic! And sorry to let you hanging there! I'll start writing my other chapter soon! So keep reading cause I'll reveal the girl! And please please leave a review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Rachael Dawkins

I hope you liked the past chapter. Now read this! Sorry if it sucks.(if pixiedust205 is reading this, I don't want to listen to your third advice.But I listened to the first two ones.)  
  
Chapter 2: The Unexpected Date  
  
Tommy: See you later Merton. I gotta go to Science class now or else Mr. Baldwin will give me a detention! Catcha later Merton!  
  
Merton: Bye.  
  
(In science class)  
  
Mr. Baldwin: Everybody get a partner for chemistry.  
  
Tommy: Hmm...how about him. Ya, Mark Wong!  
  
(Going towards Mark and bumps into the girl. )  
  
The Girl: Watch where you are going!  
  
Tommy: (Holding his temples and bending over.) Ouch! What the bloody hell... (stands up and sees the girl from the hall) Oh you! I'm sorry...even though you kicked my ass! Um, (Sees Mark has paired up with Kristina Lee) do wanna be my chemistry partner?  
  
The girl: (widened eyes) Um okay. But only on one condition, you promise never to make me bump and kick you in your...um you know what!  
  
Tommy: It's a deal! (Shakes hand with the girl with only one hand, and the other one on his temples.)  
  
(in the hallways after class ended)  
  
(The girl walks past Tommy)  
  
Tommy: (grabbing The Girl) Um sorry. But you know... can I ask you something?  
  
The Girl: Shoot! (smiling)  
  
Tommy: Um...um...how can I put this? Kay, do you wanna go to the Factory?  
  
The Girl: Is this a date?  
  
Tommy: Um, ya.  
  
The Girl: Um okay. But you wouldn't wanna consider this a date after you find out my name. Sorry to keep you in suspense bigger bro! See ya at the Factory tonight! (waving her hands in a see-you-later-bro way.)  
  
Tommy: That's odd. I've never seen a hot girl call me her brother before! Hey wait a second! She likes me...a lot!  
  
(The Factory)  
  
The Girl: (from behind) Hi Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Oh hi! Do you wanna get a milkshake?  
  
The Girl: Yep. Double chocolate with a cherry on top!  
  
(while drinking their milkshakes)  
  
Tommy: My name is Tommy Dawkins.  
  
The Girl: Interesting! My name is Rachael Dawkins. Same last name!  
  
(The Pleasantville Park)  
  
Tommy: Cool. Our last names are the same!  
  
Rachael: Ya I know. Kay I gotta go. See you at school. (kisses Tommy on the cheek) Love you bigga brother!  
  
Tommy: (dazed) Love you too!!!!! 


	3. Merton and Rachael? Does it make sense?

Okay, okay I made a mistake! Forgive me for not putting the correct title for chapter 2. The real chapter name is Rachael Dawkins. Okay now read this chapter! It sucks but I have noticed that not many of you people are leaving reviews. Please! I am anxious!  
  
Chapter 3: Merton and Rachael? Does it make sense?  
  
It was time for the annoying time for the annoying bell to ring. Followed by the ring, Merton and Tommy met at a set of lockers. Not caring or noticing, that the 3rd period bell had rung, the two best buddies started to chat away, not knowing that time had passed by.  
  
"Get out of here!" Merton yelled down the empty hallway. Merton was so astonished that he hadn't realized that he had pushed his best friend down the hallway, causing him to hit a stack of lockers. "Merton!" Tommy whined getting up to stand on his feet. "Oops!" Merton slumped back of embarrassment  
  
"Why don't you believe me Merton?" Tommy asked, touching his bruise. He had wolfed out. "You and that girl?" Merton questioned. "Her name is Rachael." "Aaah, her name is so sweet!" "Merton!" Tommy yelled, snapping Merton back to his attention. "Oh sorry."  
  
"Merton, I hear footsteps." Tommy informed his friend. "Quick, hide in these lockers!" Merton demanded, pushing Tommy into a stack of lockers. Moments later, he leaned on the lockers, and tried to look cool. All because he noticed a short black leather shirt, followed by a mini pink tank-top worn by a divine brunette young teen. "Gah," Merton sighed as the brunette walked by him, leaving nothing than a scent of strong women perfume. Unaware, he closed his eyes, and then sniffed the air and smelled his way to the divine brunette's lips.  
  
"Gah!" Merton pulled away from the kiss, and simply blinked in embarrassment. "Uh I am so sorry!" Merton realized that he had made a grave mistake. "That's okay. It felt great!" It was Rachael. Ad she had discovered just that moment, that her accident smooch with the teen Goth felt intoxicating! "See this always happens! Whenever I kiss a girl she just pulls away and gives me a slap...you liked it?" Shocked, but excited, he asked the brunette. "Yah, I liked it!" Rachael was shocked by her own words.  
  
"So do you wanna go out tonight?" Surprised, Rachael asked."Um...sure!" Merton replied, obviously confused, but overjoyed. And as soon as she walked away, posing her catwalk, the locker started to bang.  
  
Waiting at the Factory, Merton slurped on his milkshake. "Hi Merton!" Rachael yelled. "Oh hi!" "So do you wanna discuss about the hallway incident?" She asked. "Um no. But the kiss was great!" Merton bragged.  
  
At school, the next morning, Merton bumped into Tommy. "Gah! Tommy it's you! Um you know, the bell kinda just rang, so I kinda gotta go to class now okay? He he he, Bye!" Just as the spiked Goth turned around, he felt a strong hand grab him by the shoulder. "Or not! Hehe!" "Merton, what were you doing smooching my girlfriend?" Tommy asked. "Your girlfriend? Who said she was your girlfriend!?" Merton argued. "I say so!" "Well too bad because she liked my kiss and plus she likes me! So back off because I have garlic! You evil demon!" Merton yelled pulling out a garlic necklace. "Um I thought those were for vampires?" "Oh yeh!" "Um hello! So what's the deal? Is she mine or is she yours?" Tommy asked. "Merton is mine." a brunette confessed, posing a hot girl, (which she was) and leaning on Merton's shoulder. 


End file.
